Takeru's Pain
by SIsaac11
Summary: Takeru has some hard times, and as everything comes crashing around him, will he survive it? or lose the ones he loves the most! COMPLETE...FINALLY It's DONE!
1. Ch 1:Flashback

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON...nor the characters.

* * *

**Takeru's POV**

* * *

I walked out to the edge of the cliff, which stood almost ten stories up from the rocks below, which were calling out for me to jump to them and end my life. The gentle breeze of the sea washed over me, my short hair hardly moving in the weak wind, I stared down at the water washing over the sharp rocks, which seemed miles below me. 

This is how it has to end, I've lost everything…and it's completely over…

I thought to myself as I looked up at the bright starry sky, which smiled at me as I stood there about to leap to my death, the stars danced in the dark sky, rejoicing that the sun had drifted below the far off horizon.

I cried to myself as the gentle trees behind me swayed in the breeze, and I jumped…Falling into the bottomless pit, which I had stared at for almost an hour…and the events of the past month flooded my mind with ease...

So this is what it's like to die?

I thought as I closed my eyes and accepted the fate that I had just determined for myself…as I watched the previous events leading to this suicide like a movie reel in my mind, playing endlessly…taunting me.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"HEY, I heard you told your mom!" 

A beautiful girl said as she approached me in her usual manner, but she was exstatic that I had finally told his mom that I was gay the night before…

"Hey Kari…Yea I told her…" I smiled a little as her green eyes widened with excitement she brushed her beautiful brown hair out of her eyes and gave me a big white smile.

"Takeru, I'm so proud of you…now maybe you can just tell Tai that you want to be with him" she laughed at me, I merely sighed at her, scratching my golden hair above my green eyed laced with gold.

I can't tell Tai…He's completely straight, I don't understand why Kari keeps insinuating that he would even be the slightest bit gay…

I couldn't help but doubting Kari's insinuations in my mind…it was just too farfetched to think that Tai…a gorgeous brown haired wonder, would be gay…with his muscular body, beautiful pale green eyes, and such a cute face, and god I can only imagine the size of his…oh…I was getting ahead of myself.

"Kari I'm telling you…Tai isn't gay…" I said to her as I tugged at the collar of my blue shirt, which had vertical yellow stripes down the side of it, and I pulled up my khaki shorts, and walked off to math class…

Great…now I'm not going to be able to get Tai off my mind…well, not like I pay attention in math anyway

I thought as I strutted into class and sat in my usual seat…and began to stare blankly at the blackboard…class hadn't even started, and thoughts of Tai running around the soccer field with no shirt on as he usually did at soccer practice flooded my mind, and I drifted off into my daydreams.


	2. Ch 2:Soccer Practice

Sigh...well i hope you guys like this...i just like Takeru and Taichi...but don't worry...more couples will be on the way...as i change POVs :-D be patient please...i promise it will get better...

* * *

**Takeru's POV**

* * *

"Hey Takeru! Class is over" cried the brown haired boy who always work those stupid goggles…he was just copying Tai, and I didn't like that!

"Oh, Sorry Daisuke…I was just…"

But he interrupted me, his dark eyes staring at me dancing in his happiness, as he embarrassed me so badly my whole face became hot and red…

"Daydreaming about Tai?" he smiled with triumph

"So what if I was?" I added sarcasm lingering around every word I said

"Why don't you just tell him, man?" Davis said with a very large sigh

"Because HE IS STRAIGHT!" I screamed standing up…

I had knocked all my school books off my desk in my fit of anger…

Perhaps Tai is gay? I mean he could have ANY girl he wanted, he was good looking and had the body of a GOD!

I thought as I gathered my books and headed to my next class…but I couldn't focus there either, my mind was completely on Tai…he seemed to be the basis of my entire day, I would just wait for the bell to ring after my last period so that I could rush over and watch Tai practice with Onii-San (for those of you that don't know, that's a Japanese saying for brother or sister…) I couldn't focus all day, my mind just wandered to Tai…

"Konichiwaa Takeru!" said Yama as I walked up the bleechers to where he was sitting watching Tai and his other friend playing soccer, Yama was such a good looking guy…he had such beautiful golden locks, and his icy blue eyes made anyone melt instantaneously, and his fashion sense, just proved even more that he was gay…

"you're a little more late then usual…you don't ever miss when Tai takes off his shirt for the first time of the day…"

Yama was right, I had never missed a practiceor game…I couldn't help my feelings for Tai…it was so hard that he didn't want me back…thinking about it now…made me want to cry.

"Oonii-san…ddo you thhink Ttai is gay?" I stuttered out

"HAHA, not this again Takeru…I wish you would just confront him with this, and yes…like usual…I THINK TAICHI IS GAY!"

Yama exclaimed at me, I thought for a second that Tai looked up at us as Yama yelled this…and it scared me, my eyes grew wide and I began to shake…and I got up and ran…

**

* * *

Taichi's POV

* * *

**

I heard Yamato scream that he thought I was gay, as I ran for the ball…and I couldn't help but look up at them, and I saw Takeru sitting with Yama…he was so cute…WAIT A MINUTE, did I just call…Takeru…cute?

WHAT'S WITH ME? I screamed in my head…

I entered the showers to rinse off my sweat and dirt, and noticed that someone was standing in the shower door, it was Yamato…


	3. Ch 3:Tai's Feelings

**Taichi's POV**

* * *

"Yamato!" I exclaimed covering my 'member' with my towel quickly, and I turned off the warm water.

"Taichi…we need to talk…" Yamato sounded very serious, considering he had just caught me completely nude, and I hoped he hadn't seen my growing erection…thinking about his brother…

"What's wrong Yamato?" I said shakily, surrounding my privates with my snow white towel…

"Taichi…are you gay?" Yamato blurted out, I stared at him wide eyed, and thought…

Am I?

"I…I…I…I have to go, I'm late…" I stuttered quickly trying to get out of there as soon as I could, but Yamato blocked my exit…what am I going to do?

"TAICHI! Answer me!" Yamato demanded standing before me, as tears welled up in my eyes…I couldn't admit to my best friend that I was completely gay…and worst of all, in love with his little brother…

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

* * *

I don't understand why Takeru can't just confess his love for Tai…that's what I did with Kari…and we've been dating for a year now… 

"Konichiwaa Dai-chan" Kari said with a slight smile as she walked up next to me on the walk home, I had completely forgotten that we were supposed to hang out after school today!

"OH MY GOSH KARI, I'M SO SORRY!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs, she just giggled

"don't worry about it…" she smiled, with that beautifuls smile as she pressed her lips to mine, and immediately I was turned on.

My mind kept wandering to Takeru and Tai…I wanted Takeru to be happy, he had gone through a very emotional coming out…to his mom.

"Dai-chan, what's wrong?" Kari asked me in her high pitched voice

"Just thinking…" I stated in deep thought still…

"Does it hurt?" she giggled slightly, then became very serious when I looked at her with a frown on my face…

"what's wrong Dai-chan?" she said in a concerned voice…she was one of Takeru's best friend, so she of course would understand what I had on my mind best…

"I'm worried about Takeru, and Tai…" I looked to her for assistance, and she smiled and kissed me again

"don't worry about them…it will work out" Kari smiled and she took my hand and we headed to her house…to "Study".


	4. Ch 4:Impulses

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

I don't know why but I ran when I saw Tai look up at me and Yama like that…I guess I wasn't ready for Tai to know that I was…

Completely in love with him…

Not just yet anyways…I was walking around looking for Yama, practice had ended almost ten minutes ago, and I couldn't find Yama…I was supposed to stay at his house this weekend, considering it was Friday…

* * *

**Yamato's POV

* * *

**

"Tai…are you gay?" I demanded and answer…I couldn't let my best friend hurt my little brother

"Yama…Yea…I am…" and he began to tear up…I just walked over to him and hugged him, with a large smile on my face…I can finally tell Takeru that Tai is gay…and know the truth.

"Tai…you need to talk to Takeru…" I was astonished at the shocked look on his face…did he love my brother?

**

* * *

Taichi's POV

* * *

**

Did Yama just say I needed to talk to Takeru?

Could that mean he knows about my love for Takeru? No…does he know something about Takeru that I don't?

"wwhy do I need to talk to Ttakeru?" I stuttered a little bit

"Talk to him and you'll understand…" Yama said as he waved at me, and walked out of the locker room…I quickly got dressed…I had finally embraced my homosexuality…now, to confess my love to Takeru!

I burst throught the door, only to slam right into, none other then…Takeru…

We both fell to the ground and we both yelled, I hit the ground first, and Takeru fell on top of me…face to face

I blushed furiously, and stuttered very badly…

"I…I…I wwas just c..c…coming to talk tto yyou…" I tried to stop my stuttering, but finally gave in..

"I was just coming to find you too, Taichi…I need to talk to you about something…" Takeru told me as his face turned a beet red.

"You go first…" I told him, trying to postpone my outburst of 'I LOVE YOU TAKERU ISHIDA!' as long as I could…and it was getting harder by the moment.

"Tai…I…I…I like you…A LOT!" Takeru stuttered, and I watched as we stood up, and I smiled brightly…Takeru turned to run, but I caught him around the waist, and pulled him close…I could feel his breath, and I looked into his green eyes, they were so inviting, and beautiful…HE was beautiful…and I did sonething completely on impulse…

I Kissed him…


	5. Ch 5:The Daydream

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

I had just told Tai that I liked him…

AND HE KISSED ME!

I squealed as his gentle lips pressed against mine, and I returned it with the years of passion that I had for Taichi!

He broke our kiss and smiled brilliantly

"I'm in love with you too Takeru, be my boyfriend…please?" Tai asked, he was practically begging…

"OF COURSE TAICHI!" I screamed and jumped into my loves arms, smileing also.

* * *

**Ken's POV

* * *

**

I watched from behind the building as that bastard Taichi asked my wonderful Takeru to go out with him…

And I hated him!

I loved Takeru since the first time I saw him

I couldn't let Taichi have him!

I thought brushing my blue hair out of my black eyes, and I straightened my grey uniform and watched as Taichi walked off…holding my dear Takeru's hand…

I had to have Takeru!

* * *

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

We've been dating for two weeks now, and I couldn't love my little Takeru more then I do now…Yama was exstatic when we revealed our relationship to the digidestined…

Sora was a little mad, because she has had a crush on me since elementary school.

Kari and Daisuke sighed with relief when they caught me and Takeru kissing in my room that night.

I was sitting in science class…Daydreaming:

* * *

**Taichi's Daydream:** **

* * *

**

_I pressed my lips to Takeru's and he deepend my kiss I could feel his tongue slightly against my lip, I opened my mouth to let him into me._

_Things progressed and I was on top of Takeru, my hips grinding against his, I was SO turned on! I could feel something hard pressed against my hip and realized how well endowed he was._

_He had his warm hands caressing the length of my elongated body…He was so cute!_

_I pulled off his shirt and began kissing his neck down to his belly button, he thrust his pelvis upward as I tongued his bellybutton, I was so hard!_

_Takeru begged me to go farther, and I obliged by unbuttoning his jeans and removing them…Takeru lay there naked except for his snow white boxer-briefs, Takeru smiled as I inched his underwear down to reveal his…

* * *

_

"TAICHI!" I snapped out of my dream…

realizing I had and erection sticking staight up through my jeans, and my teacher Mr. Yagami had called on me…

"Come up here and solve this problem for the class!" he announced, I couldn't move…

My erection forbid it…


	6. Ch 6:Yamato's Party

**Yamato's POV

* * *

**

After seeing Taichi embarrassed in front of the whole class for daydreaming about my brother…the teacher just laughed and told him to sit down…

I couldn't stop laughing!

"Taichi, you were daydreaming about Takeru weren't you?" I asked him in a half mocking voice

"yea…" he replied turning a even deeper shade of red…

"haven't you two done anything yet?" I asked with a little bit of concern in my voice

"No…I want to wait until the perfect time, I want everything to be perfect"

Tai said to me as we walked along the corridors to soccer practice, catching Sora kissing Joe in the halls, we laughed, this was new...

"So are you coming to the party tonight?" I asked him with a big smile on my face from seeing Joe's look of terror

"Yea, Takeru's going RITE?" Tai asked hopefully, and I just nodded…laughing in my mind

They were so cute together!

* * *

**Ken's POV

* * *

**

TONIGHT! I'm going to confess my love to Takeru, at the party that Yama invited all of us to…and I'm going to make love to him!

* * *

The Party

* * *

I walked into the party, only to see Taichi and Takeru kissing on the couch… 

That made my blood boil!

Finally Takeru said he needed to use the rest room, I could hardly hear this over the loud blasting music…and as he got up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, I followed him.

* * *

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

Takeru said he needed to use the bathroom, so I smiled and told him to hurry back…I wanted my little Takeru back in my arms…but I got distracted by Izzy, who had sat next to me and was talking, his words slurred so badly fron the alchohol he had consumed in a dirty mass.

"Tachi, I wuv you man…I mean it…you're the greatest man…like…ever, man…" and as I listened to him, I noticed Ken come into the party, and he looked as if he was heading for a bedroom…maybe he was meeting someone there…I didn't know…

it was about fifteen minutes later, and I was wondering where Takeru was…it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom….

Then Izzy threw up all over me…so I headed to the bathroom…

* * *

**Ken's POV

* * *

**

Takeru had forgotten to lock the bathroom door, and I slipped in as he was washing his hands…I can't believe how beautiful he is!

He smiled at me

"OH Ken…konichiwaa…I was just leaving…"

he said as he was heading out the door, but I grabbed him and pressed him up against the bathroom door…smirking with triumph

"Takeru…I'm in love with you…I want you…now!"

Takeru just frowned and stared at me, his evergreen eyes piercing my body, god he was hot!

"I'm sorry Ken, I'm with Taichi…and I'm in love with him…"

Takeru tried to push me off, as my smile faded…that wasn't the answer I wanted…

"I want you now!" I began to lift his shirt and I kissed his cheek, and he slapped me and tried pushing me off…but I wasn't about to let him go…I wanted him so badly!

* * *

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

"NO STOP…GET OFF ME!"

I screamed at Ken, but he kept rubbing up against me, I tried pushing him off…but he overpowered me…

I was scared…

"Come on Takeru…you know you want me…" he said in a seductive tone..but I couldn't believe he was trying totake off my shirt…all I could think about was Taichi…

HELP ME TAICHI!

* * *

**Ken's POV

* * *

**

Takeru kneed me in the crotch, and I groaned, and punched his face…I saw his tears burst out…he was to cute when he cried!

"KEN STOP IT, GET OFF ME!" Takeru cried, I wanted him to scream more…

he did, as I held him against the door with my body, and undid his pants…I wanted him so badly…

"KEN NO…PLEASE…I BEG OF YOU!" Takeru screamed…I loved it when he did this, I could feel my erection pressing through my slacks.

"I'm glad I can be your first!" I said seductively…as I threw him onto the bathroom sink, and held him there, as I pulled down his pants, with those cute black boxer-briefs…

his ass was so beautiful, I had to have him…I began undoing my own pants and pulling them down, along with my white briefs…my erection stuck out against his cute butt…he was so hot!

Takeru began to cry, as he tried pushing off the counter, to get away…but I was too turned on to let him go…I was going to take him…right there!

"TAICHI…PLEASE …HELP ME TAICHI!" Takeru screamed, how dare he scream that bastards name as I was about to fuck him!

I punched Takeru again to shut him up…and he cried…this turned me on more…

I licked my fingers and began to play with him small entrance…I wanted to take his virginity, right there…

It was so hot…he cried, I got turned on more, and when that happened I pressed against his ass, rubbing his cute butt-cheeks…and he cried more…screaming for that bastard Taichi...

* * *

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

NO! I don't want this…I don't want him to be my first time…how could this have happened to me…NO!

"GET OFF ME! TAICHI!" I screamed, but it was no use…Yamato had the music up too loud…I was about to lose my virginity…and not to Taichi!


	7. Ch 7:Rape

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

How did I end up here?

Ken was standing behind me, his pants and underwear around his ankles, holding me against the bathroom sink.

"TAICHI! HELP ME! PLEASE TAICHI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but noone came.

Ken hit me in the face again because I was calling for Taichi to save me, what did I do to deserve this?

"If you don't stop calling that bastard Taichi's name, I'll beat you sensless!" Ken yelled as he hit me across the face again, he was pressing his dick against my leg.

* * *

**Ken's POV

* * *

**

I was so turned on by Takeru's screaming and crying, I love him so much, and now I can have him!

"Ken please! I beg of you, STOP!" Takeru begged, which made me want to fuck him hard…

I pressed the tip of my dick into his entrance, and Takeru began kicking and wiggleing, this was so hot…

I moaned as I pushed the tip of me inside…

Takeru cried harder, and I pushed him against the counter ready to push the rest of the way inside him.

* * *

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

I walked to the bathroom, my mind was set on leaning the throw-up off my clothes

The bathroom boor was locked, but something was bothering me…I could hear someone in the bathroom, I pressed my ear to the door to hear…

"TAICHI! HELP ME! PLEASE, TAICHI!" it was Takeru, something was wrong…

I threw my shoulder into the door, but it didn't budge, I backed up and kicked my foot right next to the doorknob…

The door flew open to reveal Ken and Takeru, Ken was holding Takeru against the counter, and Takeru was crying my name as Ken puched his dick into Takeru

Involuntarily…

I began to see red…and blacked out…


	8. Ch 8:Taichi

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

Taichi busted open the door and found Ken harassing me…Tai went crazy.

I heard Ken screaming, I tried not to move, I just lay there on the counter crying…I felt Ken pull the head of his dick out of me, and I heard a large crash and I just lay there, crying.

* * *

**Ken's POV

* * *

**

That bastard Taichi interrupted by knocking the door down, and he grabbed me by the neck lifting me into the air, his eyes were blood red, he pulled me close and whispered in a deep dark tone…

"Touch him again, and I'll bury you alive, your dick shoved down your throat!"

and he threw me into the shower, where I banged my head against the faucet and knocked out…my blood flowing down my face.

* * *

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

Once I became conscious again, Ken was knocked out in the shower, blood everywhere.

I went and tried consoling Takeru, but he finched at my touch and punched me, his eyed closed he stood against the doorframe, hugging himself…crying fiercly.

I hugged him, he hit my chest ferociously trying to push me away…

"It's me Taichi, everything's fine...your okay!"

I tried consoling him, eventually he gve up and lay his head on my shoulder, I picked him up and carried him to his room next to Yamato's, Takeru's body began to shiver, I had forgotten his jeans and briefs on the bathroom floor.

I placed him on the edge of the bed, he still cried…

"I'm going to go tell Yama what happened"

I went to the door, but Takeru jumped into my arms…

"NO! don't leave He'll come back!"

and I pulled him closer, hugging him…


	9. Ch 9:Anger

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

Takeru was still shaking with terror, he still flinched at my touch as I carried him back to the bed he clenched his hands to my chest

"Don't leave me Taichi…"

He cried again…

* * *

**Yamato's POV

* * *

**

I had to take a major piss, and I wanted to get away from Izzy trying to hit on me

He was drunk…

But as I entered the bathroom there were clothes on the floor and…

And unconscious Ken in the bathtub

What was going on?

I turned off the music and called out to everyone

"Ken has been attacked in the bathroom…who did it?"

but noone answered…

* * *

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

I wrapped Takeru's comforter around him and lead him out to Yama, where he was trying to figure out who attacked Ken…

"I attacked him!" I said with anger

"Why?" Yama demanded, then he saw Takeru with tears in his eyes and looked at me in concern.

"What's going on?" Yama asked as he went over to Takeru and looked at his bruised and bloody face

"Takeru, what happened?" Yama demanded of Takeru, Takeru just began to cry again as he hugged the comforter tighter and leaned against Yamato…

"Tai, please…What happened to Takeru?"

Yamato looked at me with pleading eyes

"I attacked Ken, because…I caught him about to rape Takeru in the bathroom…"

The room gasped, Yamato looked like he was going to kill someone.


	10. Ch 10:Incarcerated

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

After I told Yama, he ran into the bathroom and dragged Ken into the living room…

Ken was conscious again…

Takeru flinched and hid behind me, as Ken looked around confused.

"Ken…What happened?" Yamato said with fake enthusiasm

"Well I was using the bathroom…and…tthen Taichi came in and attacked me" Ken said gripping his bleeding head

"Really?" Yamato faked astonishment, had this not been so serious the room would have laughed.

"Then why is my brother petrified, and cries at the sight of you?" Yamato had broken into a rage, Ken coward before him, and backed into Sora's legs

"SORA! Help please, He's a madman!" Ken said gripping her shirt

"GET OFF HER!" Joe said as he hit Ken away, Sora narrowed her eyes at Ken.

"Sora…call the police…and an ambulance, because he's going to need one…" Yamato ushered everyone from the house except Sora, Joe, Mimi, Takeru, Taichi, Daisuke, Kari, Himself and mosto f all...Ken.

I had never seen Yamato hit so hard…

He hated Ken, and he made it clear, he hit Ken so hard that he cried…and he deserved it!

"Taichi, take Takeru into my bedroom and lock the door…do not destroy any evidence on his body, I want this bastard convicted…"

I wasn't going to argue, I was scared of Yamato…I am his best friend, and I've never seen him so angry or hate anyone as much as he did Ken right now…

So I picked up Takeru, and did exactly what Yamato said.

Sora tried to hug Takeru, but he just flinched and put his arms around me, he would only let me touch him.

"Takeru…" Sora looked as if she would cry, and then she watched ken…anger in her eyes.

Once we were in Yamato's room, Takeru still wouldn't let go, he cling to me as if he just wanted me to hold him and love him, so I did just that.

* * *

**Ken's POV

* * *

**

Yamato hit me again and again, but I was not sorry, I love Takeru, and I did what anyone would have done…Yamato was over-reacting…It was just rough sex…

After about an hour, I felt as if I'd pass out if Yamato hit me again…and the police arrived, I was confused…why are they putting me in handcuffs?

What's going on? I looked around and called for help

"TAKERU!" I screamed

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY BROTHER'S NAME!" Yamato screamed…angry…


	11. Ch 11:Questioning

**

* * *

Taichi's POV

* * *

**

Someone knocked on the boor, and Takeru screamed, I pulled him closer and he buried his face in my chest…

I felt so bad for him…

"Who is it?" I said fiercely

"Yamato, the police want to question you and Takeru…and the hospital is going to take Takeru…"

I realized Takeru gripped my shirt tighter once Yama mentioned the hospital…

"Alright, come on Takeru" I picked him up again taking him to the couch, where a policewoman greeted us with a smile.

"I'd like to speak with Takeru first, please?" she smiled, and patted the seat next to her, I placed Takeru next to her, but he wouldn't let go of me…

The policewoman patted him on the back in reassurance, and he freaked-out, jumping into my arms again…

"He won't let me leave him…"I told her, she nodded and agreed to let me stay…but Takeru still wouldn't speak.

* * *

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

I'm still in shock…but, Taichi…I'm terrified that he doesn't love me anymore, I don't want him to leave me, and his touch is the only one I want…

This policewoman keeps asking me questions, but I still can't speak…I'm still scared that Ken is going to ambush me again, I don't know where he is…

"Please don't leave me Taichi" I finally spoke to my love, he smiled and held me closer, and the policewoman had given up on me, and was questioning Taichi and Yamato.

* * *

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

"Alright, and once you caught him in the act Taichi, what did you do?"

The policewoman wrote notes as Yamato and I told her the story

"Alright, Thank-you…The hospital will take Takeru and treat him if needed, they want him to stay one night." She smiled and left, Ken locked up in her police car.

The nurse walked in, she has frizzy red hair and a smile that would melt your heart.

"Takeru, your going to come with us, just for tonight" she touched his back, but he moved closer to me, still gripping my chest.

"He won't let me leave him" I told her, and she nodded in understanding.

"Then you'll have to come too…" I nodded

"Yamato, get a change of clothes for Takeru, and some pajamas"

I told him, and he nodded disappearing and coming back with and overnight back minutes later.

"Taichi…I Love you…" the nurse looked surprised Takeru could speak, I just smiled…

"I love you too…I'm not leaving Takeru…"


	12. Ch 12:Serious Job

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

I'm so terrified Taichi doesn't love me anymore…

I can't think about that, because it makes me want to cry…

But I just can't stop!

They took Taichi and I to the hospital, and put us in a private room…I still wouldn't let go of Taichi, because I didn't want him to leave me.

The nurse brought Taichi and I food, but I wasn't hungry

I had what I wanted…Taichi.

"Takeru…I need to use the restroom, I will be right back…promise!" Taichi took my hands off him as he ran to the bathroom…

I cried…

He didn't want me anymore…now that Ken has had me

I'm a dirty whore…

I cried harder as I thought…

Taichi came back, seeing me crying he hugged me and just held me

"It's alright…I'm here, I'm not going anywhere"

I buried my face in his chest…he didn't want me anymore…

* * *

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

I didn't know what else to do to console Takeru so…

I kissed him…

Takeru immediately stopped crying and returned my kiss, I put his arms around my neck, and felt his lips twitch into a small smile I had done SOMETHING right…

The nurse came in and caught us kissing….

"I DON'T THINK SO! THIS BOY HAS JUST BEEN THROUGH TRAMA AND YOUR JUST THINKING WITH YOUR GROIN!"

"No…nurse you don't understand, I was consoling him"

"Is that what they're calling it these days?"

She grabbed me by the ear, but Takeru held tightly to my hand

"I don't want him to leave!"

The nurse looked at Takeru, and let go

My ear was throbbing in pain…

"Fine, but I'm warning you Taichi…try anything and I'll have your head!

she pointed towards my crotch, and I swallowed hard as she left…

"Now there's a woman who takes her job seriously…"

Takeru finally laughed.


	13. Ch 13:Heaven

**Yamato's POV

* * *

**

Takeru stayed the night in the hospital with Taichi

Atleast he was safe!

Takeru spent the weekend at my house with our dad…

Ever since our parents split Takeru lived with our mom and I went with Dad. Now Takeru just wanted to be with me and Taichi…

He stayed home from school today, I thought it would be better for him to avoid other kids at school, Takeru hated Monday's anyways.

"Yamato! I heard about your bro…" I didn't give him time to finish…

I threw him into the closest lockers and held my fist close to his face, I didn't like Yuri Mamato…he had long black hair always in a ponytail…and his green eyes were always out for trouble…him and his wannabe gang always caused trouble…but never about my brother!

I clenched my teeth and tried to clam my voice as much as possible…

"You weren't there, leave him alone!"

Yuri shivered at my demonic voice and ran as fast as his fat legs would carry him.

* * *

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

My mom wouldn't let me go to school, she said it was my duty as his boyfriend to take care of him in his time of need…

That was fine with me!

Takeru was pretty much back to normal, and he was laughing again. He was a quick healer, but I was still worried about him.

We were watching movies and hanging out…noone was home, but there was something odd…he wouldn't go to the bathroom alone…I had to wait in there with him, I guess it was just the after math of the rape…

Poor Takeru!

* * *

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

I feel so weird having Taichi go into the bathroom with me…but I'm so scared, I hate that bathroom!

We sat watching a movie, and I couldn't keep my eyes off Taichi…then he looked down at me, his eyes glittering with his bright smile and I couldn't help it, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his soft ones…

I was in heaven…


	14. Ch 14:Disgusting

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

Taichi deepened the kiss, and I put my arms around his neck, I moved my hand down his thin back and moved my hand under his shirt, I tried removing his shirt but he stopped me…

"No…" I looked at him confused

"What? Why not?" I was on the verge of tears…

My worst fears realized…he didn't want me anymore, he didn't love me.

"I don't think we should do this, it's not that I don't want to because I want to…trust me…" he pointed at his erection, I smiled through watery eyes.

"Takeru…I don't want to hurt you…or make you cry again"

I started to cry

"Crap…I didn't mean to say anything to make you cry, I'm sorry Takeru…"

Taichi had put his foot in his mouth, he always said the wrong thing…but it didn't matter, I love him and I want him!

"Tai…I want to do this…I wanted my first time to be with you, but ken…."

I teared up even more, as the tears ran down my cheeks.

"If you really want to…" Taichi smiled and kissed me again…

I love him.

* * *

**Ken's POV

* * *

**

It's so cold in this horrible stone jail cell…I was sharing a cell with a man named Mizumi…who had decided I was his bitch…I hate him!

My lawyer said my trail was in a week…I can't wait to get out of here, Mizumi raping me every night…how disgusting thatsomeone would rape anyone!

I had given up on trying to resist Mizumi, he was very big and muscular, and everyone was afraid of him…

Except me…

I could only picture Taichi touching my beloved Takeru and that made me angry…the more I thought about it the angrier I got, and started hitting Mizumi…and turned the tables…and I started fucking him instead…

But none of it was worth it, I would call out Takeru's name every time, Mizumi would get angry with this but I would just beat him again.

Then he became afraid of me instead…


	15. Ch 15:Running

**Taichi's POV

* * *

**

I didn't want to hurt Takeru so we took this slow

I wanted to make sure he really wanted to do this…

He slowly lifted my shirt over my head, and smiled as he kissed me again, he was licking my bottom lip so I gladly opened my mouth, so his tongue could meet mine.

I moved my hand down and underneath his shirt and rubbed his smooth chest, then I removed his shirt and quickly returned to kissing Takeru.

I kissed along his chin and down to his neck where I licked his collarbone and he thrust his pelvis into mine.

Takeru moaned with happiness as I kissed his collarbone, and he removed the belt holding my jeans up

Begging for more…

I removed Takeru's shorts and found his white briefs, covering a VERY well endowed Takeru.

Takeru slid my jeans off during another passionate kiss, and we pressed out pelvis to each other moaning happiness.

Takeru flipped on top of me, yanking my gray boxers down, and my erection shot straight into the air, and he took it all.

After about 10 minutes, I was ready to explode and Takeru covered my erection with a condom and began lubing us both.

Takeru settled over me, we kissed passionately

The tip of my erection grazing his entrance lightly…

It was driving me nuts!

I pushed my tip inside him…

Takeru pulled back quickly, he got off me and grabbed his clothes as he ran out the door.

I lay on the bed…confused…

* * *

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

Everything was perfect, I was finally with Taichi and he pushed inside me and it sent me back to the bathroom sink…

And I ran…

Now Taichi would hate me, I've lost him forever…

After and hour of running I came to my favorite spot, the cliff over the sea…this is where I always came to think…


	16. Ch 16:Suicide

**Takeru's POV

* * *

**

I stood there watching the water crash onto the rocks below.

I saw the sun go down past the horizon…

And I cried…

I've lost Tacihi, myvirginity to someone I didn't love.

I'm a dirty whore!

Taichi will never love me…

So I walked out to the edge of the cliff, which stood almost ten stories up from the rocks below, which were calling out for me to jump to them and end my life. The gentle breeze of the sea washed over me, my short hair hardly moving in the weak wind, I stared down at the water washing over the sharp rocks, which seemed miles below me.

This is how it has to end, I've lost everything…and it's completely over…

I thought to myself as I looked up at the bright starry sky, which smiled at me as I stood there about to leap to my death, the stars danced in the dark sky, rejoicing that the sun had drifted below the far off horizon.

I cried to myself as the gentle trees behind me swayed in the breeze, and I jumped…Falling into the bottomless pit, which I had stared at for almost an hour…and the events of the past month flooded my mind with ease...

So this is what it's like to die?

I thought as I closed my eyes and accepted the fate that I had just determined for myself…as I watched the previous events leading to this suicide like a movie reel in my mind, playing endlessly…taunting me.

I felt something grip my ankle, and I had stopped falling…I looked up to see Taichi holding onto my leg…his face tear stained.

"Takeru…if you go…I go with you, my life wouldn't work with out you!" Taichi announced.

Taichi pulled me back onto solid ground and I cried as he kissed me.

"We'll face anything, and get through anything together Takeru…I love you, and I'm not going ANYWHERE!" Taichi said and kissed me again…

I cried…

* * *

_The Next Day

* * *

_

**Taichi's POV**

Things with Takeru have gotten a little better, he has calmed down since his attempt at suicide, but i've decided not to leave his side until the trial is over i'm not sure he'll be able to go through with it, it's going to be so difficult, my parent's agree that it's a good idea for me to stay with him, i'm not sure that Takeru's mom likes it thought, she keeps staring at me...

it's not like i'm going to hurt him woman!

"Taichi, I think it would be a better idea if you slept on the couch, Takeru will be fine his bedroom is right next to mine" She tried to suggest one morning, I just glared at her.

"I would Miss. Takaishi, but Takeru cries every time I leave his side and that's just because I leave to go to school!" I yelled at her, she just looked back at me with disgust as she grabbed her purse and left.

I just turned around to get Takeru and myself ready for school, the court date was so close and i'm sure her nerves are high too.


	17. Ch 17:Trial and Error

**Ken's POV**

I slash another day off my calendar, and Mizumi was becoming unbearable. He finally overpowered me again and made me his bitch…how I hate him!

But only 5 more days until the court date, and my lawyer came to visit me.

"Ken, we need to talk…" he said, I didn't like his tone…

"there's isn't a lot of evidence against you, they didn't find any traces on Takeru or in the bathroom at Yamato's house, so the last thing is that at the trial you have to pretend that you didn't do it plead not guilty and the judge should let you off."

Good, very good…then I would be free to persue my Takeru again…he would be mine, or NOONES!

"I want to sue Taichi then, for Assult…" I smiled, I have pictures of my injuries…and the best lawyer that money can buy…

"I'm not sure that I have the stomach for much more of this Ken…just having to defend you in court makes me sick to my stomach, I'm the best laywer in the country, but I have a consience and I don't know if I can stomach you much longer." He glared at me, his words piercing me like knives, I smiled at him

he would pay too.

**Takeru's POV**

There isn't much more time before the trial, and I'm scared out of my wits, I don't know if I can show…I don't know if I can face Ken, it would just send me back to the bathroom…

So many things are terrifying me now…I've been contemplating my suicide over and over and over…the only thing keeping me from doing that…is Taichi.

**Ken's POV**

Tomorrows the Trial…and there isn't one piece of evidence to prove that it was me, I woke today skipping and in the best mood that I've ever experienced, I was going to be free, I will have Takeru to myself.

Even Mizumi's daily routine didn't irk me…I even participated a few times…I'm so excited that I am actually smiling…

* * *

**The Trial **

* * *

**Ken' POV**

"Case number 1473-C Takaishi V.s. Ichijouji" said the bailiff, as I entered the courtroom everyone was sitting on Takeru's side.

Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Davis, Cody, and Yolei were all glaring at me…but I kept my smile

Then when I looked over at their side I saw him, his golden hair glittering in the sunlight, he was wearing a dark green suit…looking so professional…I wanted to kiss those thin beautiful lips and those eyes….those eyes…

I began to drool, my lawyer had to nudge me to bring me out of my daydream where me and Takeru lived happily.

The judge was a old man who looked as old as the dinosaurs…no he was just as old as the dirt on my shoes…he disgusted me, I had to stop myself many times from making a face of disgust at him, I kept glancing at Takeru, who had been moved on the other side of Yamato, and Taichi sat on his other side…

I was pissed, I wanted to hurt Taichi, I wanted to…dare I say it…kill him?

**Takeru's POV**

They reviewed the evidence that our lawyer had against Ken…which wasn't much, actually aside form people's memories or what they speculated, we didn't have any hard evidance…he was going to be freed…

I started to cry silently into Taichi's arms…this can't be happening.

They brought everyone forward first Me, Taichi, then Yamato, then everyone else and lastly Ken…and he sat there denying everything…how can someone be so cruel!

Finally we were recessed and Ken was taken into a holding cell, we sat waiting the judges verdict…hopefully we won…and you could cut the tension in the air with a butcher knife.

The judge walked out of his little office door, and back up to his podium, everything went silent…all I could hear was the buzzing in my ears, and my vision went a little blurry…

And the next thing I knew everything went dark, and I was passed out on the floor with one word ringing in my ears…"Not Guilty".

* * *

OOOH...Cliffhangers...:-P 


	18. Ch 18:Run Away

Taichi's POV

I couldn't believe the judge, not guilty, how could he?!

Takeru fainted when he heard, more to stress my little Takeru out.

But there's nothing we can do...what the judge says goes...DAMN IT!

Takeru's POV

HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME, WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THAT?!

NOT ENOUGH EVIDANCE?! WHAT MORE EVIDANCE DO THEY NEED, I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM...

HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE HAD A SMUG LOOK ON HIS FACE WHEN PROSECUTED!!!

I couldn't stand it, i ran from the courtroom, from my Taichi, from my family, my friends and most of all...Ken...

I kept running, next thing i knew i was running into the middle of the park, where i collapsed on a bench crying...all i could scream was: "WHHHHHYYYYYY!"

Taichi's POV

"TAKERU, NO!" I screamed, but he just kept running, then the next thing i knew Ken was standing two inches from my face, with a huge smile on his face.

I couldn't touch him because of the bailiffs on either side of the courtroom

"Takeru will be mine Taichi, so stay away from him...he is mine...or noones..." Ken whispered through his fake smile

i clenched my fists and stomped from the courtroom and headed after Takeru: he is the most important right now...i have to find him before Ken does

* * *

3 Hours Later

* * *

Taichi's POV

I'm starting to worry, i've searched everywhere: the park, Takeru's house, my house, Yamato's house, everywhere...it's as if he dissappeared from the face of the Earth...i'm so scared for Takeru.

What if Ken has him?

Takeru...Where are you!!!!!!!!!!

Ken's POV

"Takeru, Takeru, Takeru...you are mine now..." Ken smiled as he licked his lips, and tightened the ropes on Takeru's wrists.

* * *

Sorry this chapters short...i promise i'll write a really long one this next one ok?

THANX TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ARE ALL GREAT!!!


	19. Ch 19:Scared

Author's Note:YAY, I'M BACK!!! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!!

Disclaimor: i haven't done it in a while..but u know- I don't own Digimon...i'm not making money...YADDA YADDA...lol u know...

* * *

**Takeru's POV**

* * *

The tears burned my cheeks as they fell down my chin, Ken was too close for comfort.

The ropes were cutting into my wrists and i coudl hardly breathe through the gag he had tied around my face...you could hardly hear me as i called for my Taichi

"Please don't hurt me Ken.." i tried to say through the gag, but it just came out as muffled cried...i couldn't see him but i coudl feel his presence, and if that wasn't bad enough..he woudl touch my shoudler or kiss my cheek or rub my chest just to let me know he was still around.

"poor Takeru...don't worry my dear, your in good hands right now...i woudl never hurt you, as long as you don't hurt me!" Ken laughed, every chuckle scared the life out of me...i feared for my life with every passing minute i couldn't stand being here..helpless...why did i run...why?

* * *

**Yamato's POV**

* * *

"TAKERU!" i screamed as i walked down an alley probably for the hundredth time in 3 days...Takeru had been missing for almost a week now...the police have found nothing, they were watchign Ken's house and tailing Ken without his knowledge, but he did nothing out of the ordinary...and they couldn't search Ken's house without probable cause...Please be ok Takeru!!!

Later Taichi and i were sitting in my living room with my mom and dad...both of them were close to tears with worry, Taichi and I were on edge and had been belting out and yelling at anyone ho even stepped one toe out of line...i couldn't stand not knowing whether or not my little brother was even alive...i trembled in fear as Taichi and i locked eyes, and stared hard at each other...

how could two people love someone so much? Taichi and i knew what we had to do...we had to get into, and search Ken's house...

but how?

* * *

**Takeru's POV**

* * *

Ken would be gone for the earlier part of the day, and he would return to this hideaway...but something was off... Ken's parents were terrified of him, it was as if he were beating them both or as if he had them captive as well, because he woudl yell at them upstairs, which made me realize...i was in his basement or something...

Ken had done something to his parents...he might have even killed them...

* * *

**Taichi's POV**

* * *

Yamato and i finally decided to work out a plan to get into Ken's house and search around for any signs of Takeru...we had to find him, but we had a few details that could hurt us in the end...The police tailing and constantly surveying Ken's house...and they could arrest us if they caught us "breaking and entry".

Yamato and I set out on our plan to break into Ken's house...i didn't care how we did it...just that we gt Takeru back!

* * *

**Takeru's POV**

* * *

Ken came downstairs and i knew exactly what was going to happen...the same thing that had been happening all week...Ken was going to tie me to the bed, and take me.

he was going to rape me as he had done every day for the past week, only the last two nights had my spirit finally been broken.

this time he tied me down and i lay there staring off into the distance, just imagining the thirty minutes of pain i was going to have to endure...and one thought came to my mind...

"I want to die" I wished he would just kill me instead of fufilling his kinky sex games, one final tear fell from my eyes hitting the mattress below me and i slipped off into my dreamland and could only think of Taichi...

Help me...

* * *

OOOOHHH...R&R PLEASE!!! if you don't i might just die... :'( LOL

Hope you liked it...next chap is comming...


	20. Ch 20:Blood

* * *

Author's Note: Ok guys...i know your probably going to be very sad to hear this...but there are probably 1 to 2 chapters leftand this one is just to build up the last of the tention before i slide into home on this story...i hope you guys like it...most likely i'll finish the next chapter tonight though...

* * *

**Yamato's POV**

* * *

Taichi and I were sitting in his living room trying to figure a way into Ken's house to find Takeru, when the doorbell rang.

Taichi's mom opened the door and an officer stood at the door

"may I help you officer?" Taichi's mom asked with worry

"yes ma'am...i was sent by the sheriff to take your son and Yamato with me"

"why?" I screamed at him

"all I know is that i'm supposed to take both of you in..." the officer stated plainly as he lead the way down to his police car.

twenty minutes later we pulled into the police station, to find a hoarde of officers waiting for us.

Dad was standing holding Mom who was crying into his chest as an officer spoke gently to them.

"What's going on Dad? Did they find Takeru?" I practically screamed at my parents, but at the mention of Takeru's name my mom began to howl.

"No!" Taichi and I screamed together

the sheriff stepped forward and began talking in a deep kind voice

"Screaming was heard from the Ichijouji residence, which caused enough suspicion to make the officers raid the house...and in the basement was a body that was so mutilated that no one coudl tell who it belonged to, but we jsut got the test results back from the blood that was on the ground around the body...and they have determined that the body belongs to Takeru Takaishi, and we thought it would probably be best for us to tell you now...we have specialists performing an autopsy on the body to discover the cause of death...also, there has been no sign of Ken Ichijouji. But, we have an arrest warrant out for him and we are searching for him. We promise that he will not get away with this..." The sheriff looked as us all as if he wanted to say something to console us, but no words came to him...

Taichi's POV

I arrived home and ran straight to my room, I can't believe what's happening...

as I sit on my bed and stared off into nothingness, tears fell on my cheeks...and I cried...

as I bawled, I slowly drifted off to sleep...i couldn't feel anything...

except for hatred for Ken...he took Takeru from me...and now I would get even...

I woke up the next morning and changed my clothes...and I set off to find him, I was goign to make him feel every ounce of the pain he had caused me and Takeru's family

Ken Ichijouji was going to pay!

* * *

Alright guys...ready for my big ending? 


	21. Ch 21:Betrayal

Author's Note: YAY...DONE STORY!

* * *

**Taichi's POV**

* * *

I ran to Ken's house...it was the only place I could think to start...there was police tape around the entire house, but there was noone in sight.

I ducked under the tape and ran to the house...the front door was unlocked, and as I entered I noticed the house was perfect...it was as if the police had cleaned up after themselves; but that didn't make sense to me.

I went down into the basement to have a look around, the basement had been turned into some kind of dungeon...I started to tear up as I saw the large blood stain on the floor.

I saw a chair in the corner that still had restraints tied to it, and a bed with restraints tied to it next to it. I walked over to the bed and a fermiliar smell came to me...it was Takeru's scent, that intoxicating smell and all I could feel was rage as I stepped out the backdoor and into the backyard, which was almost nonexistant because it went straight out into the trees behind the house.

_"He's hiding in there...he has to be..." I _thought to myself as I started into the forest...i trudged through all the bushes and the trunks of the trees that were hiding him...

I cursed each branch and each root that stood in my way of finding Ken and causing him pain...

after hours of searching the sun was starting to set behind the new rain clouds, and I turned in every direction to find some way back the way I came...and then I realized that I was lost.

There was a ledge of rocks to my right, and I took refuge under them to keep out of the rain and I hugged my knees to me as I stared out into the rain.

* * *

**Yamato's POV**

* * *

the results of the autopsy came back, and the police were happy to report that the body wasn't that of Takeru's...but of Mr. Ichijouji; Ken's father...Ken had apparently killed his father, mutilated him, and then spilled Takeru's blood on the floor to distract the police...and then Ken made his escape...but the only thing that puzzled the police is that Ken's mother was missing too.

The police had search parties all over the city, searching for both the body of Ken's mother, the body of Ken and/or the body of Takeru.

After getting the news, my first instinct was to run to Taichi's house and as I rang the doorbell Taichi's mom answered the door in a state of frantic worry

"TAICHI?!" she screamed as she opened the door, and I could see her disappointment to see that it ws just me standing before her...

"Yamato, have you seen Taichi? I haven't seen him all day and it's raining outside...you don't think that anything has happened to him, do you?" She asked, close to tears.

"No...I haven't..." I said as I started to walk away...Taichi was missing now too?

_"What the hell is going on?!"_

* * *

**Taichi's POV**

* * *

I heard leaves crunching as someone walked into the clearing infront of my hiding place. I retreated farther under the rock to find out that it was a cave...i stared out into the forest, as Ken walked up with another figure...and they were argueing.

"Ken...I'm your MOTHER! How can you keep doing this to this poor child?!" Ken's mother was yelling at him...they had been out in the forest argueing and they were heading to where they were keeping Takeru now!

"Mother...either shut up, keep quiet and know your place in all this...or i'll just dispose of you like I did to dad!!!" Ken said as he walked up and slapped her...I got the urge to jump out and strangle Ken to death, but I had to stay hidden...for Takeru's sake.

Ken and his mom started walking towards the cave I was kneeling inside and my heart raced...i turned and s quietly as possible I ran down into the cave into a large open room where Takeru was tied to a mattress in the middle...completely naked.

He lay there staring at the wall blindly...after almost two weeks of enduring Ken's savageness...his spirit had been broken...I ran and untied him, and pulled him close to me...

Ken walked into the room staring at me holding Takeru's naked body to my own...Takeru shivered and held onto me and wouldn't let go.

Ken smiled

"i've been waiting for you to show up...and i've been ready..."

Ken walked over to a chest against the wall...opening it, and pulling out a case...he opened the case, but there was nothing in it.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IS IT!!" Ken's screams echoed off the walls

Ken turned round to find his own Mom pointing the very gun he intended for me, in his face...

And with one last scream of frustration...Ken's mom Shot Ken in the face.

* * *

**Takeru's POV**

* * *

I've spent the past 3 months in the hospital...and i'm getting a little better as each day passes, Taichi and I are still together..and I couldn't have asked for a better lover...even though thoguhts of Ken are going to haunt me forthe rest of my life...i've pretty sure that I will survive it all, as long as I have Taichi...and my family to support me.

Ken's mother told the police everything, about Ken's obsession with me...everything he did and planned and how Ken killed his own father...and enslaved his mother to help him rape and torture and kidnap Takeru against her will.

I convinced my mom not to press charges against Ken's mom, it wasn't her fault in the end...but she agreed to pay for all hospital charges that her son had caused.

The doctors have told me that I can go home tomorrow...and after 3 months I feel almost as good as I used to...and I finally have nothing standing between me and my love for Taichi...

We are finally together, and happy...

_**End**_

* * *

finally...an ending i can be proud of...i hope you guys liked the story...look out for my other ones...i'm hopeing that they will be just as good! 


	22. OH YEA

Alright...i know you guys are going to probably hate me...but Fanfiction has gotten a little old for me...and i can't display any art for my stories...or anything of the sort

so i made a website that allows me to post pictures for you guys to email me...there is more about me and my artist Lani...so you guys should go there and love on me :-)

so this is me..saying farewell

BUT...because i'm such a WONDERFUL person...when i post a chapter on my website, i will post a chapter on that story on here (Fanfiction) but the actualy chapter will be on my website...so i'll be posting a blank chapter just with my website link on it...i know...you all hate me...but it's ok...i love you all :-P

Stuart's Website: h t t p:// w w w . free webs . com / zztakeruzz / index . htm (just take out all the spaces cuz FF is a stupid whorecuntbitch


End file.
